Stages of life
by Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl
Summary: In Allen's life there was always tragedy. He never wanted to be alone and abandoned yet it happened yet again. Watch how he struggles to survive in a world he has forgotten and maybe, just maybe he will find what he was searching for all this time.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! ^.^ Well, here is my very first fan fiction so i hope you like it, and please don't hate it T-T''.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING-meaning the characters, the original plot and all that.

Runing…

I didn't want this….

Why does it always happen to me…?!

Why….. do I end up alone in the end…

First my own parents reject me…

Then Mana left this world…

Then master is killed as well…

And now, I'm forced to run from my friends, the ones that slowly became my family…

As Allen ran away from the battle, these thoughts rolled around his head, while tears ran down his face. He ran away from the battle that formed because of him- the Earl and the noah wanted him because of Neah, the 14th noah inside of him, and on the other side the Black order that has been chasing him down for his supposed betrayal. In the middle of it all -when he thought it couldn't get any worse- the Apocriphos (the Creep- since he is creepy, talking of becoming one/absorbing him and all) showed up.

All of this happened right when he managed to slip by Kanda and Johnny that were sleeping at the inn they brought him in, when he collapsed when they found him.

As he ran he heard calls of the akuma of all levels, as they, like his friends at the order as well as the noah chased him. His instinct told him to jump and he did. It was a good thing, as he saw Tyki Mikk's hand sail where his head was just a second ago.

''Well shonen, quick are we?'' Tyki said as he went for another strike. '' I don't realy have anything against you, but orders are orders, you know. So be a good boy and stay still, or better yet come with us shonen.''

''NO! I will never come with you! As I said million times over, I am not the 14th! I'm Allen the exorcist and nothing else. Yes, the 14th is inside me, but I'm not him! Get that in your tick skull already!''

With that said, Allen attacked Tyki with all he had. In reality, he didn't hate this particular noah, as he tried to save him back in the Ark incident. When he first met this person, he thought he was just a normal human traveling with his friends and looking for work.

Just as he went for another hit, he Apocriphos grabbed him by his neck and threw him towards a broken down building.

When he hit the building, all he felt was pain. He opened his eyes, or at least he tried to, as all he could see were blurry images. After a few moments he could hear voices calling his name.

''Le-nalee?_'' Why is she calling me?_ In the backround he could also recognize some other voices. Two of them, he knew pretty well, even if they were his enemies. ''You hurt my Allen-kun, Apociphos'' _Ahh, that was probably Rhode._ ''Shonen, you got blasted pretty badly huh?_'' And was that Tyki? Why was he standing right in front of me?_

''Get away from him noah!'' Lenalle screamed at them before giving a nasty kick to Tyki's head, which he dodged with sinking trough the ground and reappeared a few feet away from Allen.

Lenalee quickly ran to him. ''Allen-kun can you hear me.. please open your eyes!'' When he heard a voice calling him, he painstakingly opened his eyes and answered with a smile. Only then he noticed the pain in his abdomen. While Lenalee cried beside him, he looked down and saw the reason behind the pain. Right in the middle of his stomach was a metal pole. Stabbed right trough him. _H-uh?_

Right then the Apocriphos started to move towars him, the Earl himself interfered and attacked him. ''Tyki-pon be a dear and get Allen Walker, Rhode and the akuma will distract the exorcists. Go!'' And with that he slashed at the Apocriphos again.

Quickly, before Lenalee could gather herself, Tyki appeared beside her and Allen, and blew her away. Carefully, he gathered the lithe body of the fallen clown in his arms and ran away from the battle.

_It's warm…sSomeone is holding me… who…?_. Allen opened his eyes with some trouble, but when he did, he saw a blurry alleyways moving past him. Moving his head to the chest of the person holding him, he listened to the heartbeat _ba-dum, ba-dum._

''Awake shonen?'' With this said, he realised the one carrying him was none other than Tyki. Why, he didn't know, but he didn't mind, after all, he was aware he was slowly dying. He didn't want to be alone. Never.

_My body, it's going numb… so c-cold…_ ''C-cold…'' Tyki had to strain to hear that whisper, but he heard it nonetheless. He also knew that the boy will not survive the night. Not with that kind of wound. The boy was already pale as death itself, and his eyes are getting hazier. With that in mind he stopped in an abandoned alleyway, out of sight.

Carefully, so he wouldn't couse any more pain or discomfort, he put him down and leaned him to the wall of a building. ''Shonen, can you hear me?'' Allen just blinked at him with confusion in his eyes ,

''You realy pulled the short end of the stick, huh, shonen?'' he kneeled and patted his head. '' Don't worry, you won't die alone, i'm still here you know. I told you before in the Ark that i didn'trealy hate you, if you remember. And Rhode likes you too, heh you already know that. '' h-ha ha-ha…'' Allen laughed and gave a small smile. ''Y-eah… I didn't hate eather of you either.''

Tyki smiled back at the boy, and then he felt the snowflakes as it started to snow. '' D-did you know today's my b-birthday? N-not the real o-one, but it's t-the day Mana took me in a-and gave me a n-name. '' Tyki just continued to listen, as he had a feeling , the boy needed to get something off of his chest.

'' I realy loved Mana, still do. But sometimes i wonder, did he love me?. I donn't know and never will. Back then, before i met him, I told myself over and over again that I don't want friends or family. The only one i ever loved was Mana. When he died i didn't know what to do. I didn't have a purpose to live anymore.'' The boy was crying, and Tyki wiped his tears with his thumb and just listened.

When he stopped talking, he noticed how numb and cold his body was. He couldn't feel his body anymore, just his face where Tyki wiped his tears. _I'm realy gonna die, aren't i? Somehow, i feel stranegly calm. I wonder if this is how Mana and master felt? WilI i see them again?''_

Slowly, his awareness started to fade, together with his life. With this, inside him the 14th was raging about his impending death, as he didn't plan on it at all. It bothered him that his very own nephew was dying, while he couldn't do a single thing, as he himself was dead. _''But there is one thing I can do. I can clear nephew's name by proving we are not the same person even if we are in the same body.'' _With that thought, he let himself go.

Just then, Tyki noticed tha the boy has stopped breathing. Right at that moment, Neah the 14th showed himself beside Allen, just like a shadow. He simply looked at Tyki and moved his gaze towards the unmoving body. Out of the boy's chest came a white whispy otb. His soul. With his gaze still locked on it, he extended hi sarm towards it. '' This, Mikkis my little nephew. Just as he told you and all the others, we are not one and the same. Yes, he too is a noah, but just a part of him, the very same reason i was able to manifest inside of him. Now that he's dead, I too can let go. But don't worry, I'll be back someday, so don't bother hunting me down. After all my goal is to kill the Millenium Earl.''

With that sead he faded away, but the white orb lingered for a few moments and then circled Tyki_ ''Thank you for not leaving me alone''_ It whispered and flew into the sky.

Tyki finaly let the tears flow down, as he felt the sorrow that emited from his noah. What he didn't realise at the time was, that the noah memories weren't the only ones grieving. His very own heart was as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake again

Hi! ^.^ Here is the second chapter of Stages of life, and i hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING-meaning the characters, the original plot and all that.

_Thoughts_

''Talking''

…

…_I hear something…_

…_voices? ..._

…_I have to wake up…_

…_but I… don't want to… the darkness…. It's comfortable …_

…_sleep…_

_NO! I wasn't supposed to sleep! … Was I? ..._

The first thing he felt upon waking was that he was cold, wet and curled up. Slowly he became more aware of himself, so he started to move his hands. In front of him he felt a smooth surface so he tried moving and feeling around himself, but the only thing he felt was a round surface surrounding him from all directions. He started to panic and hitting the walls of his prison. Accidentally, he pulled the cord connecting the breathing mask and the ceiling, so it pulled off of his face and he started to choke.

_''Get out. I need to get out! _With all of his remaining strength he hit the wall one last time. With a loud crack, his prison broke apart. He hit the floor and just stayed there, took big breaths in his exhausted lungs. The alarms were still ringing, there were also the echoes of rapid footsteps coming from the hallway.

''Guard! Go get the inspector Leverier! He needs to be notified of the awakening of the second exorcist!'' A doctor ordered. ''No need, doctor, I'm already here. '' He turned to the figure lying on the floor. '' Welcome to the Black Order, exorcist Allen Walker.''

_Allen? Is that my name..? Allen Walker…_

''How are you feeling dear?'' Were the questions addressed to him when they clothed him in loose white pants, a white shirt and a slightly bigger light blue sweater with a hood. Later after numerous examinations and tests the doctors finally left him alone and then led him to a small room with a small bed.

Allen walked _''Walker'' _to the bed and sat himself in the corner, leaning on the wall. ''Do you need anything? Are you hungry or anything? It would be understandable since you just woke up.'' The guard that brought him here asked.

'' No, I'm not-'' he was abruptly interrupted by a loud rumble. He was really confused by it, while his guard cracked up. '' I see you're hungry little buddy, but don't worry I will bring you food, just wait a few minutes. While he waited for the food to come, he busied himself with observing himself in a mirror on the wall opposite him. What he saw shocked him so much that with a shout of pain he fell off of the bed.

Rubbing his behind, he once again looked at the mirror. He saw the white hair, the silvery-blue eyes and a pale face. The thing that surprised him was the red scar running through his left eye. Suddenly the eye he stared at started to ache and out of the blue, it turned black with a red ring in it. He didn't know why, but he felt the incredible urge to cry. It was so strong he couldn't stop. It wasn't long until his crying turned hysterical. With a jolt, an unknown scene flashed through his head.

'' _Mana!'' Called a little brown-haired boy. In the back, there were gravestones and a worn down church. In front of the boy was a dead-looking tree and beside it stood a round figure of a scary looking clown with a sinister grin. The boy was standing in front of a skeletal looking thing, that moved as soon as the dark beam hit it. ''A-allen? How COULD YOU TURN..!-_

The sound of a door slamming against the wall snapped him out of it. _What… was that? _''Hey buddy, you going to eat or what? I didn't go all the way to the cafeteria for nothing you know. Eat up, eat up!'' Allen finally noticed the food, and with an appetite he didn't know he had, dug in.

While he was busy gulping the food down his throat, the guard sweat dropped at the familiar scene. '' He hasn't lost his infamous eating habits, has he? Even now …'' He muttered, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't quiet enough as Allen still heard it. He wanted to ask what was that all about, but the man already left the room. Speaking of it, what was outside of his room anyway? All he has seen so far was the place he woke up in, the check-up room, the hallway and his room.

He would go and explore, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get far before somebody would stop him. Well, yawn I'm tired anyway. With that thought he slid under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning, he awoke nice and warm. The light were still out (since there were no windows) so it was still dark. He closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep again, but no such luck. The lights were suddenly on, and the door swung open. Allen sat up on the bed and observed the man that came in. _Isn't this the man I met back in the room, when I woke up? What was his name again? Leve-something?_

'' Good morning Allen. How was your sleep?'' He smiled.

'' It was alright mister.'' The man across him smiled and beckoned him to come.'' Now Allen I want you to get dressed, then you'll go with me to see someone, If you're good, you can see other exorcists. Do you want that? Now off you go, I'll wait outside.

While Allen dressed himself, Link Howard asked the inspector about this visit. '' Well, Allen Walker's arm with God's crystal needs to be checked, no? Besides, if we want to use him on missions, he will need to know other exorcists as well. My, I believe they'll be shocked to see their dead comrade. '' Link silently clenched his teeth. When he was ordered by the church to take the body of the fallen exorcist, he hadn't thought this would happen. The second exorcist project. After Alma Karma incident, it was clear it's not a good idea to mess with the dead but it seems the Black Order is repeating mistakes. All he can do is hope against hope that the tragedy of Alma and Kanda will not repeat.

When Allen opened the door, he was greeted by the solemn face of a person he hasn't seen yet. _He looks sad. The expression doesn't really suit him. Hmm…_ With that, Allen put on an earnest smile. ''Hello! I'm Allen and you are?'' This question shocked both the inspector and Link, since they didn't notice him coming out of his room. Before Link could re-introduce himself, he was interrupted. ''Hmm, since you have two dots on your forehead, can I call you Two-spots?''

Allen was quite satisfied with the results, so he smiled and started to laugh. What made him laugh, was that the person he called Two-spots stared at him with a funny face, then his face turned red with anger marks while he tried to give a comeback. '' Th-that's.. wha? Bu-t …!Argh! I give up!'' And threw his hands in the air and started to mutter something about rude albinos under his breath.

Laughing harder, Allen had to lean on the fall. After calming down, he apologized. '' Sorry, but you had a really sore face there. I didn't like it so I changed it, but you still haven't told me your name you know? Do you like the name Two spots then~ ?

Spluttering Ling shouted'' No! No, my name is Howard Link. Nice to meet you Allen Walker. Please refrain from using that nickname from now on.'' Still with the twitching eyebrow, he Link fondly remembered how the boy, with his mere presence made everything better, brighter.

'' Alright. Can we go now? I want to see other places, I don't like being in my room all the time.'' He pouted. Leverier observe all of this, looking at every detail. Finally he told Allen to follow him, link following after them wordlessly. '' Where are we going anyway?'' Allen asked, but nobody answered him. They walked for a long time, but he didn't notice as he was more concerned about looking around him. The halls they were walking through were beautifully decorated and everywhere he looked, he saw something new.

When they arrived, he almost collided with Link's _Two spots! *snicker*_ back. There, in front of him were big black door with gold and silver ornaments. The biggest and most noticeable of them was a cross- a rose-cross. '' Here you'll meet Hevlaska, she too is an exorcist. She'll check your syncro-rate and do not resist.'' With that said, they entered.

At first Allen didn't see anything, but then he spotted something shinning in what looked like… water? Then he saw it. _THAT'S HEVLASKA?!_ '' Huh?'' He visibly panicked, but a voice coming from the gloving transparent figure calmed him.

'' Welcome home Allen Walker. The innocence greets you as well'' _Ok, I,m confused…?_ ''Hevlaska, check his innocence now.'' Leverier ordered. Hevlaska reached for Allen with her hands and he felt strangely at ease with her doing so. She lifted him to her forehead and leaned him ti it. They started to glow with a green light. '' 10%, 23%, 41%, 56%, 72%, 88%, 95%!'' Brighter and brighter they glowed with the higher snycro-rate. ''100%! 109%! 116%! 124%!''

During this, Allen was completely at peace with himself. _I fell sleepy… but there's something else… familiarity? This person, Hevlaska, do I know her? She feels so familiar… _Leaning into her embrace he relaxed further. To him it felt as if a mother held him in a protective and safe hold. He rather liked this feeling.

In the chamber, everyone was shocked. The grand- generals especially, after all who could have though that a 15/16 year old was so compatible, so in tune with the innocence. This boy was definitely general level. '' Inspector Leverier, this exorcist is a force needed to be used. He is to become a general and join the fight against the Millenium Earl.''

Leverier couldn't help but to smile, but this one was sinister. ''Well, well it seems the others wull meet him soon, ne?''


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting once again

**Chapter 3**

Hi! ^.^ Here is the third chapter of Stages of life, and I hope you'll like it! I'll try to make chapters longer too.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING-meaning the characters, the original plot and all that.

_Thoughts_

''Talking''

* * *

With a jolt, Allen opened his eyes when his feet touched the ground. He looked up to Hevlaska and smiled at her.'' Can I come visit you again? I Like you, you're nice and the glowing thingies are nice too. I like their melody.'' Hevlaska was speechless. _Could he hear innocence pieces? _''Of course you can. Visit as much as you like. The glowing thingies as you call them are called innocence fragment and they like you as well.''

'' Thank you!''

''Walker! Come, don't you wish to meet other exorcists? I, unfortunately need to return to the Vatican, so Howard Link will take you to them. I believe they are at the cafeteria no? I wish you good luck and good evening.'' Turning to Link he said '' You do not need to watch over him, stay for two days and then return to Vatican.'' With that he left the Order.

'' Two spots, can we go now?'' Twitching, He muttered trough clenched teeth'' You aren't going to stop calling me that are you?''

To which he replied with a cheery ''Nope~!'' Link just sighed and decided to let it go.

Walking to the cafeteria was, in Allen's opinion boring. They were walking in a completely different corridor than before. This one wasn't as decorated but it had many big windows. Since he was bored he looked at the windows and marveled at the scenery outside. _They said I will be able to go on these 'missions', so that means I'll see other places too, right? I can't wait!_ Still looking outside, he spotted a black flash behind his reflection.'' Huh?''

Turning, Link asked him what was wrong, but Allen just replied with a distracted ''Nothing''. Shaking his head, Link just continued walking in the direction of the cafeteria. ''We're here. But before we enter I'll explain you the ranks within the Order. There are finders, they gather information all over the world, then there are scientists who process and analyze it. All of it goes to the supervisor, who you will meet later today or tomorrow morning. The group you belong to are the exorcists. They deal with the akuma and there is also a higher level of them the generals. There are only 4 of them counting with you. At this time of the day, the only ones here are some exorcists- others have missions or other duties. Now let's go inside.''

Allen was once again excited, he was finally meeting someone new, someone like him! Smiling earnestly, he silently followed Link. Before they entered , the cafeteria was full of noise but as soon as they came in sight, everyone became client. Link led him to a corner , which he thought was the place where you ordered food. Encouraged with the thought of food, he rushed to it so he could get his empty stomach full-he just realized he didn't eat anything this morning.

Before him he saw a muscular man with a pan in his hand, singing while cooking and with pink hair of all things and a pink apron. In his opinion, the man looked rather funny, but he was a cook. A cook that will give him food, so he should be respected. Any cook should be, unless they're terrible, but judging by the delicious food from last night he's the best. _Not that I know any other cooks thou._

'' H-hello, umm can I get food here?'' he didn't know why he was so nervous, he was just a cook right? _Right? ''_ Why hell-o…'' The man just stared at him. If he was nervous before he was sweating bullets by now. Suddenly the world around him became a blur as he was lifted and twirled around. ''D-dizzy, p-ut me doooown!''

The man finally put him down, but was still hugging him, crying and blabbering about his favorite customer coming back from the grave. ''Um, mister can you stop hugging me and I don't really know you. You probably just confused me for someone else, I just came here to eat.'' The man stopped and just looked at him, looking for any sign of recognition. Finding none, he glanced at Link and smiled bitterly. ''So they made you just like Kanda. A second one. You came here for food you say? Wonderful! Just wait and I'll make it. Now shoo! ''

Confused out of his mind, Allen glanced at Link who stood still as a statue. Sighing he turned and walked to an empty table. In the cafeteria you could hear a pin drop if you wanted, but that silence was broken with a whisper. ''Allen?'' Turning he looked in the direction of it and suddenly he found himself in a tight hug. '' Is this really you Allen? H-how?!'' The one holding him sobbed in his shirt. It was a girl with shoulder-long hair.'' I'm sorry but could you let go of me? You're the second one who did this you know?''

Letting go, the girl looked at him with wide teary eyes. When he looked in her eyes he felt a pang in his head, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Smiling distractedly he put his right hand in front of him. '' Since you already hugged me I should introduce myself, no? I'm Allen Walker nice to meet you.'' The girl looked even more distressed and confused. ''You don't remember me…do you? I saw you wounded but…!''

Before she could say any more Link intervened. With all the commotion they caused the other exorcists in the room came to look. Krory, Miranda, Timothy, Chaoji and some finders were shocked speechless. The boy they admired/hated/admired was alive and well, speaking to Lenalee. They came close enough just to hear her say '' …you don't remember me…. do you?''

''That is enough! Me and my charge came here to eat not to be gawked at. Now that you are all here I shall introduce you to Allen Walker, the newest general.'' Turning to Allen he introduced others, so they would have minimal contact with him as he had a feeling it is too soon for them to be left alone.

''Allen these are the exorcists I told you about. The brown-haired lady there is Miranda Lotto, beside her is baron Arystar Krory the third, the boy with the jewel on his forehead in Timothy Hearts and the last one is Chaoji Hann. The lady in front of you is lenalee Lee, the supervisor's sister. There are others but are currently not at the Order and you'll meet your fellow generals at a later date. Now I believe we came here to eat. Excuse us.''

Grabbing Allen by his arm he dragged him towards their table which was already full of food. Gazing at it Allen couldn't help himself but exclaiming a loud 'wow'. _It smells delicious!_ Grinning he dislodged himself of Link and almost skipped to the table. With great delight he stuffed his face with various dishes , just the way he liked them. _Huh? Just the way I like them? How could the cook know how I like my food?_ Shrugging he continued to eat. Almost finished, he noticed that almost everyone was looking at him. Some with relived smiles, while others furiously whispered.

The exorcists he met earlier were all teary eyed with smiles on their faces. This time the pang in his head was much stronger with another in his chest. There was wetness going down his face, he touched his face and looked at his hands. He was crying, but his left eye was crying blood. He felt even more hysterical than before, he couldn't handle it anymore so he ran again. _Again? When was I running?_

He ignored the shouts and simply ran. Turning at the corner, then going trough another corridor and another he stopped at the familiar door. Turning the knob he entered the somber chamber. ''Have you come to visit me, Allen?'' Looking up at the glowing face of Hevlaska, he walked towards the edge of the platform. Sitting down and leaning on the wall he silently looked at her and closed his eyes. '' Hi Hevlaska. Can I ask you something? Why… why is that every time I meet someone for the first time they act weird and my head hurts?''

She didn't answer but simply reached for him to lift him towards her. Holding him, she rocked him back and forth like a mother would to her baby. Allen soon found himself falling asleep. _Calm, it's finally calm._

Link, who was searching for him the whole time, found him like this, sleeping in Hevlaska's arms. Nodding at her in greeting, he silently held out his arms to take Allen back in his room.

Waking up, he felt well rested. Slowly getting up he stretched like a cat while yawning. Going to the bathroom that was connected with his room he picked up some clothes- some dark pants with boots which were lined with red, a white button-up shirt and a dark blue sweater with a hood that was similar to the one he wore yesterday. Striping, he got in the shower. Before he didn't have chance to observe his body, but now that he has the chance, the vision before him puzzled him.

On the right side of his body there was a long scar stretching from his shoulder to hid hip. Alongside this, there is a barely noticeable round scar in the middle of his abdomen. He wondered how he got them, as far as he knows he wasn't on a mission yet, much less involved in a battle. Still looking at the scars he grazed them with his fingertips. He could feel them pulsing, throbbing. Closing his eyes he finished showering. Getting out, he dried and dressed then he went back in his room. There on the bed was laid out a completely new uniform.

It looked similar to the ones he saw on other exorcists- black with red lining, but there was one difference. On their chests they had a silver rose-cross while his is golden. _I'm really a general huh? I'm not really sure how to think of it. _

Sighing, he picked it up and put it on over his dark blue sweater. Buttoning it up, he opened the door just when a girl wanted to knock. ''Good morning, your name is Lenalee right? From yesterday? Do you need anything?''

'' Um, yes that's me and no I don't need anything. I came here to get you since my brother, the supervisor needs you for the mission debriefing. Follow me.'' Smiling sadly he followed her. When they arrived Lenalee knocked on the door and a voice called '' Come in!''. Entering behind her he gazed all around him. The room looked organized and messy at the same time, in short it looked as if somebody didn't clean up after himself so somebody else did it. Allen snapped out of it when he heard something break. The man clothed in all white was gaping at him with a shocked face while his hand was in mid air. He probably dropped the wile of some liquid on the floor which was now completely broken.

''Hello, do you need help with that?'' Walking forward without waiting for an answer-_I probably wouldn't get it anyway. What's with people and being all weird?-_ he stepped on something slimy on the floor so he found himself falling face forward. ''Komui! What the hell did you do now?!'' A spiky blond-haired man shouted at the man called Komui. '' I didn't do anything, why do you always blame me~ Reever?'' The man literally whined like a child.

Sighing, Allen rubbed the back of his head while standing up. The liquid on the floor has gotten all over him since he fell on it so his clothes were all wet. _Great now I'll need to change. Wait, do I even Have other clothes?!_ While he was preoccupied with the state of his clothes others have dealt with the supervisor so now he was nursing a bruise on his head. Getting serious for once, Komui sat straight behind his desk.

''It seems I need to welcome you back. Welcome to the Black Order, welcome back home Allen.''

''T-thank you, sir. '' Again, there was a slight throb of pain in his head and heart. Unnoticeably, he grazed his left arm to his chest. Dropping his arm he looked up at Komui.'' You called for me?''

''Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me. I need you on a special mission. You of course will not be going alone as you need some experience so the ones coming with you will be my dear little sister Lenalee and Krory. All of you will be going to a city a few hours from here. Since it's not so far away you won't need the ark, which means you'll be going by train. This will take you about 4 hours. The details of the mission are in these files so you can read them while traveling. You leave in one hour. I wish you good luck general Allen Walker on your first mission''

'' Thank you Komui sir. '' Turning to Link he asked if he will be coming with them. '' No, I am needed at Central by tomorrow so I am leaving as well. I bid you goodbye.'' With that he silently left. Before he was out of sight he said.'' Oh and good luck on your first mission as a general Allen''

Smiling at Link Allen waved back at him and shouted a goodbye. _I hope to see him again, I rather like him. He could at least come with me on this mission since he's the one I know him better than others. Hmm, I wonder how will the mission go? I hope I'll meet someone new! _In his mind's eye he saw a flash of golden eyes.

* * *

Well i hope youliked it! but i do wonder what was in that wile, hmm?


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is! Sorry I didn't update in a while -_-'', school and stuff…

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING-meaning the characters, the original plot and all that.

Walking trough the train station Allen gazed all around him like an excited child. While others talked among themselves he observed the people. The elderly relaxing and chatting among themselves by the benches, the paperboys shouting and trying to sell some newspapers, families smiling and walking towards their destination. What caught his attention was a father and what looked like his son.

Not paying attention to his surroundings he bumped into someone. ''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' Looking up from the floor, he saw three battered men and a young boy with a cloth mask over his mouth and nose. ''It's alright.'' The man in the middle offered him a hand so he could pull himself up. Locking their gazes he stared into the glasses he wore. Snapping out of it, he smiled and thanked the man.

Dusting his pants, he looked around himself and reluctantly realized… _I'M LOST?!_ ''Miss Lenalee? Krory-san? Anyone?'' Realizing he was hopelessly lost, he tried o remember about their destination for the mission.'' That's it! Now all I need to do is find the right train. Hmm, didn't Lenalee-san say our train is at 16.00?'' Looking towards the station's clock he checked the time-15.57. '' Oh s***! I'm late! Hearing a train whistle he snapped toward the sound- and there goes his train. Sprinting towards the train and jumping on it wasn't his best idea, but he made it.

''Allen! Thank god you're here! We didn't notice you were missing until we were already on the train..!'' Babbling on and on in front of him was Lenalee, visibly worried. ''It's alright, I'm here so there's nothing to worry about.'' Lenalee eventually calmed down so they walked to their compartment. Greeting Krory, he sat down opposite him.'' How come we're in such a beautifull compartment?''

Looking strangely at each other, Krory and Lenalee answered. '' Well, we always take the first class ones whenever we go on missions.'' And Lenalle added ''Not that we use public transport so much, now that we have the ark. It's easier and faster, but for a mission like this, we don't need to use it._ Besides, the Vatican doesn't want to risk you getting in touch with anything that links with the Earl._

Time break

Looking out of the window, he sighed bored out of his mind.'' Say, can I…? Great, just great. Now what am I supposed to do?'' Muttering under his breath, he sighed again. On the bench in front of him were both Krorry and Lenalee sound asleep. _I really wanted to go look around since there's nothing to do, but I promised not to wander around so I don't get lost. _''But if I get back before they wake up, they won't know. What they don't know won't hurt them'' Nodding to himself and pleased with his conclusion, he slipped out of their compartment.

Walking around the train, he observed everything. Passing trough the first class compartments he reached the dining area and beyond that a second class passenger area. Smiling back at the curious children gazing at him, he waved and walked forward. Opening the door to the last car he entered the last area-the luggage. Stopping, he titled his head and listened. _Someone's here. A freeloader perhaps?_ Going further, he ducked behind some crates and looked at the scene. There was the same group he met earlier and it looked like they were playing … a card game? Leaning in so he could have a better look, he accidentally caused a smaller crate to move.

''You know, you can join us in the game if you want to. There's no need to spy on us is there? Come on out.'' Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, he stepped out of the crate's shadows. ''Sorry, just wanted to see what you were doing is all.''

The man in the middle of the group dropping his cards, looked wide-eyed at the sight of him. Blinking owlishly behind the glasses, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like cockroaches.'' Umm, I'm not a cockroach..? Besides that, what are playing ?''

''Hmm, you don't know what this is? My, my that simply won't do. Sit down and we'll show you how to play poker.'' Gesturing the boy to sit next to him, he explained the game and it's rules and then told the boy sit opposite him so that they can play a game. ''Now, remember what I told you and you'll do fine, I can't really say we'll go easy on you but that's poker.''

Starting the game, Allen stared at the cards in his hands. As if in a daze he slowly touched each of his cards, but his hand strayed at one only. The joker. The card itself looked like it was grinning at him, mocking him.

''Hey, you going to play or what? '' Snapping out of it, he distractedly nodded and continued to play. With each round he hot better and better, but never truly completely loosing.'' R-royal straight flush?!'' Exclaimed the three men while the child Eaze just nodded. ''Well boy, you sure learn fast''_ Or in this case, remember. But I wonder how did he survive this time? A gaping hole trough the stomach is no laughing thing and the fact he doesn't recognize me even when he knows both of my sides- white and black sides. Not knowing poker at all when he stripped me to my underwear? Something's definitely not right here. *sigh* It seems I'll need to report to the Earl early._

Looking at the surprised face of his shounen , he thought to himself it was all worth it. He didn't hate the boy and he was good at his favorite card-game and not to mention not bad on the eyes, even if he is a boy- young man. _I do hope our family will get a new member. We certainly need something to cheer us up. Adam is being a nuisance with all the crying and moping because of loosing his /interesting thorn in his side .Not to mention Rhode… nope not going there-I do want to stay sane and in one piece, thank you.__  
_

* * *

They continued to play a few games, which they immensely enjoyed. At the last game they simply talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Liking the feeling in his chest, Allen longed to stay with them, but he knew he couldn't. It has been a few hours already so he figures it's about time to head back to his comrades- the strange people that continue to insist knowing him when he, himself doesn't.

Saddened, he looked at the people he's sitting with and again, he felt that warm feeling. He truly feels content just sitting and playing cars. A game was all he needed to like these people and to enjoy a long ride. Rising, he looked at all of them with a smile. '' Thank you for teaching me how to play. I really enjoyed it and I would love to play some more, but I should probably go back to… _ What? Friends? Comrades? Or complete strangers?..._ my friends by now. So, again thank you.''

Gazing at each one of them again, his gaze lingered at the strangely golden sheen visible behind thick lenses of the man with curly black hair. Speaking of him.. _**We never introduced each other! **_Blushing slightly, he quickly bowed '' S-sorry I know it's really late for introductions but anyway I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you! '' Looking up from the bow he smiled a brilliant smile. (A.N.: In others POV you could even see the sparkles and roses around him ;) )

When shounen looked up and smiled, Tyki couldn't look away from a scene so beautiful. _It's probably a crime to look so graceful and beautiful as a woman when he is a boy. But I'm not complaining, it would certainly be a shame if he wasn't like he is. Huh, it seems dear Rhode has some competition. No doubt I shall win , I am after all, Noah of pleasure._ Smirking at the thought, he snapped out of it and directed his attention on the boy in front of him. ''No worries, no worries. We too didn't introduce ourselves, so calm down shounen. Well it is certainly nice too meet you as welland over a good game of poker on top of it. My name is Tyki.''

* * *

After the introductions were over, he hastily said his goodbyes and promises to play poker with them if they ever met again. Exiting the back of the train, he walked all the way back towards their compartment. Stopping in front of the door he took a long breath and opened the door. '' Hey guys I'm sorry….? Huh?'' Well at this point you would ask why would he stop in the middle of a sentence? Well, perhaps this will clear everything up…

''Umm, sir can I help you?'' Startled, Allen turned around to look at one of the workers at the train. '' Ahh, yes. Do you perhaps know where did the people in this compartment go?

Looking surprised, the worker answered.'' You mean, the black priests. Well it seems they lost a companion somewhere in the train. They asked the passengers if anyone has seen him and someone told them their companion got off of the train 2 hours ago. They were really worried, I hope they found him. H-hey are you alright? Sir?''

'' **WHAAAAAT!?''**


End file.
